Letters With Some Love
by TheBestRead
Summary: Sakura gets dared to talk to some guy through letters, by her crazy friends. The guy turns out to be a VERY popular guy. What happens when Sakura finds out that the man she's writing to is the man she hates. First fic. Read and review
1. the first ten letters

**pink flower: Hello people this is my first fan fic**

**Sakura:This is her first fic(said meanly)**

**pink flower:aww you say it like its a bad thing**

**Sasuke: would you shut up**

**Pink flower and Sakura:Sasuke is totally reading the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke:WHAT!! fine..pout**

**pink flower:he looks cute when he pouts!!ANYWAYS READ THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Sasuke:Pink flower does not own Naruto(hes reading off a card)but if she did Sasuke, I mean I wouldn't be an ASS!!...I love you too**

**(note sarcasm):-) **

letters with some love

_Prologue_

"Guess what!?" A loud crazy blond said excitedly.

"What Ino?"said a angered Bernette and a bored cherry blossom haired girl. Ino, Sakura and Tenten

were all hanging out at the old park that was located by the west gates of Konoha.

At the moment they were sitting on the swings bored.

"I just thought of something we could do!"

"What..."

"Okay, What we have to do is one of us chooses one thing one of us have to do for one month the next

person does the next month and so on," Ino explained. Sakura and Tenten agreed.

"So who is going first?" Tenten asked apperently calmer.

"How 'bout we do classic 'not I'," Ino suggested. Paying no attention to the word **classic**when Ino counted

to 3 the other 2 said not I and lost.

"Okay, what we have to do is we, I mean _**I **_get to choose 3 addresses and we have to just talk to the person  
,but you don't get to know who he is and he doesn't get to know who you are,"Ino began. "Sakura goes

1st" she finished evilly

_End Prolounge_

Chapter 1:The first ten letters

_Dear You, 5/29/2008_

Hello, I would like to know somethings about you and I'll tell you about myself.

Here are 5 things you can answer that I've already answered.(oh write your answers in a different color)

_Favorite color?_

pink

_What will you call yourself?(I don't want you to know who I am)_

Ms. Cherry

_Are you popular?_

no

_What is your favorite food and drink?_

steak and cherry soda

_What school do you go to?_

Konoha High

_Ms.Cherry_

_Next Day_

_Dear Ms. Cherry, 5/30/2008_

Hello I guess its okay if we don't know each others name and my writing is blue.

Here is the info.

_Fav. color?_

Blue and Black

_What will you call yourself?_

Black Chidori

_Are you popular?_

More than you know

_What is your fav. food and drink?_

Tomatoes and soda

_What school do you got to?_

I go to Konoha High too

Now here are some questions for you.

_What color is your original hair?_

Blackish blue

_What color are your eyes?_

Black

_Who is your fav. teacher and why?_

Kakashi because he doesn't make us do anything

_Who is the most annoying to you?_

Naruto U.

_Who is the gayest teacher to you?_

Orochimaru, for obvious reasons

Black Chidori

_Next letter_

_Dear Black Chidori, 5/31/2008_

Um well here are my answers. But no more QUESTIONS!!

My original hair is pink its hard to believe but its true!!(if you don't believe it I'll hunt you down.)

My eyes are jade green

my fav. teacher is the same as yours

I also hate sir talk-a-lot

and Orochimaru scares me to no end.

Oh and all my writing shall now be pink mwahahahahahaha.

umm so who are your friends?

Whats your schedule?

why do you call yourself black chidori?

_Ms. Cherry_

_You know its the next letter_

_Dear Ms. Cherry 6/1/2008_

Fine I will always write in blue too!

I hate Naruto and you said NO questions even though you asked like 3 of them gosh dmn it!!

and your hair is not pink and you can't hunt me down anyway Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

ok enough with dramatic laugh, wait what the crap why am i talking to myself.No the world is at an end.

I hate lee and Naruto and my bro and I'm going out with a slut!!

So whats the first letter in your name, mine is a "S"

_Blue Chidori_

_ne- you know what, screw the words_

_Dear Blue chidori, 6/2/2008_

My first letter is also"S"

anyways you have a brother!!

Why can't I hunt you down you just gave me the first letter of your name.

And who are you going out with, I know lots of sluts.

Anyhow I'm watchin' Sponge Bob Square Pants. Its awesomeness

I'm gonna make fun of you!!

Ohhh I'm Black Chidori

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

_Ms. Cherry_

_You know the drill_

_Dear Ms. Cherry 6/3/2008_

You are a very mean person I thought because you were a girl you were all innocent and not evil but

I was apparently wrong.

I'm going out with Karin only because I want to break her heart.

yeah Cause I 'm that mean and I have nothing to say

and you can't hunt me down because I am popular and girls are always around its so friggin annoying!!

_Black Chidori_

_I'm not even gonna say it anymore_

_Dear Black Chidori, 6/4/2008_

So like You are going out with the number 1 snob!?(A/N please note that I do not curse that much)

And yes I am evil along with my buddy, Tenten.

So whats your number I need it because one of my friends dared me to and anyways I want more info on you!

here are ten things I WANT TO KNOW

Nick name: Ms. Cherry

D.O.B.: March 28 1992

Phone Number: 798-0756

Fav. show: Inuyasha and Sponge Bob

E-mail address:

Home town(Town you were born in): Konoha

mortal guy enemy:Uchiha Sasuke

mortal girl enemy:Yamanaka Ino

Fav. music: Alternative Rock

Fav. animal:Kitties and Frogs(they are so small and cute)

_Ms. Cherry_

_Like I said before_

_Dear Ms. Cherry 6/5/2008_

Okay you like frogs?!You're a freak.

My nick name is black Chidori

I was born July 27 1992

My number is 709-0024

My favorite show is Death Note, Inuyasha, and umm wait that's it(A/N in the letters Sasuke is all happy and such)

My e-mail is SaKuRaH.&(yes I have a crush on Sakura Haruno)

I was also born in Konoha

My mortal enemy is Hyuga Neji

My mortal girl enemy is Karin...My girlfriend

Alternative rock(I just say emo music because everyone thinks I'm emo)

I like doggies

_Black Chidori_

_Dear Black Chidori, 6/6/2008_

Hey you know I know the girl you like shes sitting right next to me.

She says if she

* * *

knew your initials she would talk to you.

Oh crap umm I got to go I'm writing in the car and my pen is almost out.

So BYE-BYE

_Ms. Cherry_

_Dear Ms. Cherry, 6/7/2008_

Hey I got a call from your village saying they're missing they're idiot.

I think you should tell them where you are they sounded urgent awww crap OW Stupid Itachi just hit me and called me foolish.

I haves an idea I'm gonna wright 3 lines of evil laughing

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Told you I good do it..wait no I didn't do that Well like you said Bye-Bye!!

_Black Chidori_

**pink flower: YAY first chappie done!!**

**Sakura:yay ok me and Naruto ha-**

**Sasuke: Naruto and I**

**Sakura:whack**

**Sasuke:OWWWWW**

**Sakura:Ok Me and Naruto have to go find sir 'I'm gonna destroy Konoha''spoiler!!)sorry ass**

**All:BYE BYE!!**


	2. chapter with no name

**pink-flower: Well hello heres the second chappie! Oh yeah and I need some suggestions for **

**chappie three like what they should talk about.kk and warning some will be written out of the original format.**

**Sakura: Umm hey pink flower who is going to read the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke:Not me**

**Sakura:not me**

**??:MWHAHAHAHAHA I shall kill you all!!**

**Sasuke:aghhhhhhhhh**

**??:insert chainsaw noise**

**Sakura:OMG! is he ok?!**

**pink flower:who cares, crazy chainsaw guy read disclaimer hands card**

**Sakura:healing Sasuke**

**??:UMM ok Pink flower does not own Naruto but if she did, Itachi would be alive, still.**

**pink-flower and Sakura: LET THE STORY BEGIN!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:a chapter with no name (some will be out of the original format)**_

_**Dear Black Chidori, 6/8/2008**_

Hello Chidori yes that is what I shall call you umm yea I lost my pencil so like yeah I'm writing with a blinding highlighter:-)  
well yea oh and I think I know who you are.You're either Uchiha or Soketsu but I think you ar-wha what the crap,

I thought I heard some one in the basement. Except no one can get in there unless they know the code. Hmmm.  
Oh well got to go parent nagging me to death.

_**Ms. Cherry  
**__**Dear My Blossom 6/9/2008**_

The last letter was pretty blinding.  
Heh I bet you already know what it reminds me of, yup it's Naruto.  
Oh and in your next letter write down your top five people, kay?

I swear if I'm lower than Hyuga(who shouldn't be on your list) I'll kill Naruto.  
Yeah I lost my pencil too, that's why I'm writing with a pen that I found on the ground in Waterfalls neighberhood.  
I think its yours because its exactly like yours.

Ummm I'll return okay, I'll put it next to the sighn that says The Whaterfalls Neighberhood.  
Hey, why do you hate Sasuke?I mean I hate him too but why?  
I hate him because he is a asshole, but I have noticed that he has been nicer to girls with pink hair.  
Basically these girls

Sakura Haruno  
Karin Kikuka  
Arina Natsubi

yup those are the girls wait scratch out Karin.  
I know its not her because you're a tomboy and she is definetly not a tomboy.

Bye

_**Whith all my heart,**_

_**Black Chidori**_

P.S. Your new nickname is My Blossom you can call me Bichi and yup I put a closing

_**Dear Bichi, 6/10/2008**_

Ok so you're calling me Blossom...weird. So you want me to call you Bichi.

Why Bichi?

I'm sorry for writing smallish letters.

yeah ok the reason I'm writing small letters because my mom figured out what we are doing and she nags me so I don't write,

then she takes my writing utensils away.

SHE IS EVIL!!

Yeah ok here is my top five.

1.Tenten

2.Naruto

3.Bichi

4.Ino

5.Sasuke

No, I am most certainly not sick. He is only up there because he's been nicer to me, I talked to him and he's not that mean.

But he still is last.

I also picked up my pen :-)

_**All my love,**_

_**Your Blossom**_

_**Dear My Blossom, 6/11/2008**_

I'm number 3!insert gasp here  
Wow are you sure you're not hurt in the head.  
I mean you really hate Sasuke.

The reason why I put Bichi is because it's a combination between Black and Chidori,  
the B is for the black part and added an I and put chi from Chidori  
I am glad you picked up your pen I actually liked it TT Right now Kakashi is talking about…..about some castle no wait he is talking about a movie that we are going to watch man we're losers. Anyway here is my top 5 err… top 2.

1.Naruto, amazingly yes its true he is my only friend minus you

2.You see **2** not **3**

_**None of my love,**_

_**Bichi**_

_**Dear Bichi,**_

Thank you for letting me be number two out of 2.

I'M AT THE BOTTOM!!

Anywho did ya here about that new holiday called _Dei Tameshi Kyouyo _I heard that you have to get one person a gift you have to do it unless your parent or guardian disagrees.

My parents said I had to.

They said it was for our youth or whatever.

Oh CRAP its 5:56

4 mins. Until my mom comes and takes my writing utensils away

beware I'm 'bout to scream 'no'.

remember the longer it is the more meaning.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whoops accidentally added an extra 'o'. and my mom's here bye!!

_**No closing,**_

_**Moi(Me)**_

* * *

NOW FOR THE DIFFERENT FORMAT!!

Sasuke had just finished reading the letter from one of his best friends, Blossom.

He was going to the mall to buy some gifts that Naruto needed for Dei Tameshi Kyouyo

He walked down the stairs to see his older brother Itachi. He didn't really like Itachi all that much.

"Hey Itachi, do I have to do that thing for the new holiday or whatever?" Sasuke asked his elder brother.

"No if you don't want to and incase you do here is a letter for Mayor Tsunade.

_At the mayor's office_

"Umm Tsunade, here," Sasuke uttered to the drunken mayor while putting the note on her desk.

_At the mall_

Sasuke roamed around helplessly. Sasuke didn't know where this 'Gifts Galore' place was. Then he saw Sakura's friends ah-hah He shall ask them, they go here all the time. They must know where it is.

"Hey Tenten, Hinata, Ino," Sasuke said as he walked up to them. They turned and looked at him.

"What?" Tenten asked helping Hinata stop Ino from glomping Sasuke.

"Umm who is Sakura giving a gift to?" Sasuke questioned them

"Oh Sakura is giving a gift to…you…I think" Ino replied while being released from Tenten and Hinata's grip.

"Thanks oh and where is the store called 'Gifts Galore', I need to get something," Sasuke questioned again.

"Oh its that way," Hinata replied pointed to the right.

"Oh thanks," Sasuke said simply as he walked off.

_1 hour later_

Sasuke was walking home from the mall. Thinking.

' _Wait didn't Blossom say she's giving a gift to me. She also said that she had pink hair and green eyes, just like Sakura. Now that I think of it, she is just like Sakura. Holy shit she is Sakura!!'_ Sasuke thought hard and long about this. Blossom was Sakura!! The girl he opened up to the most was Sakura!!

He thought about fainting.

_At the Uchiha Manor_

Sasuke sat down and started to write a reply.

* * *

_**Out of different format**_

_**Dear Blossom,**_

Please tell me your initials mine are S.U.

I'm going to write the world's smallest letter I'm sorry

My brother stole my utencils except my very low ink pen loser

_**Always hating my bro **_

_**Bichi**_

**MarshMello:Ok folks how did you like the new chapter!!**

**Sakura: Sasuke is not fine**

**??:so when am I gonna be introduced**

**MarshMallo:next chapter**

**Sasuke:I'm still in pain**

**Everyone but Sasuke:priss**

**MarshMello: Crap we ran out of time!**

_**Everyone:BYE-BYE!!**_


End file.
